Jedné osudné noci
by Petsu
Summary: Tamaki a Kyouya se opijou a vyspí se spolu. Ráno se Kyouya probere a když uvidí, co se stalo, odejde dřív, než Tamaki zjistí, s kým se to vlastně vyspal. Njn, oba dva byli tak zřízení, že si z té noci naprosto vůbec nic nepamatují XD


**Popis:**

Jednoho dne po divoké noci se Kyouya probere v Tamakiho posteli. Zjevně se oba opili a vyspali se spolu. Kyouya se po krátké chladné úvaze rozhodne, že nejlepší bude když na to zapomenou a odejde dřív, než se Tamaki probudí. A chudáček Tamaki (s menším oknem s kým se to vyspal) má velkou depresi z toho co se stalo. A Kyouya zjišťuje, že zapomenout není tak lehké, jak si původně myslel…

**Varování:**

Obsahuje lásku mezi dvěma kluky a v pozdějších kapitolách i popis sexu mezi dvěma kluky, proto by tento příběh neměly číst osoby mladší 16ti let a homofobní jedinci.

**Zřeknutí se práv:**

Nevlastním Ouran ani žádné postavy z tohoto anime.

* * *

**Kapitola 1: Ráno po osudné noci**

Kyouya se pomalu probíral ze spánku. Nechtělo se mu vůbec otevřít oči, hlava mu třeštila šíleným způsobem že by nejraději ani neexistoval. (Bože…) prolítlo mu jen hlavou, když si uvědomil, že tohle je daň za včerejší pití. Vlastně si ani pořádně nepamatoval, co se stalo a vůbec jak se dostal do postele… což ho zneklidňovalo ještě víc. (Včera… co se k čertu včera stalo? Oslavovali jsme v host clubu výsledky zkoušek… pak se to nějak zvrhlo… ty šiblá dvojčata udělali sázku kdo toho nejvíc vypije… nejdřív to byla sranda a pak sem už ani nevěděl, kolik toho do sebe leju… bože já sem debil, že mi to za to vůbec stálo… jo už vím, ten idiot Tamaki mě do toho uvrtal… aaah… a co bylo pak?) Přemýšlel v posteli stále se zavřenýma očima, ale čím více se snažil vzpomenout, tím více ho hlava bolela. Bylo to marné.

Po několika minutách marného vzpomínání se nakonec rozhodl, že nejlepší bude když si dá ledovou sprchu… Posadil se na posteli, otevřel oči a… ztuhnul. (Tohle… není můj pokoj. Kde to sakra jsem?) Rozhlídl se kolem, tohle místo mu bylo povědomé. (Tamakiho pokoj.) A jeho pohled se zastavil na oblečení poházeném na zemi. V tu chvíli si uvědomil, že je naprosto nahý. (To snad…) Prudce se otočil na druhou stranu velké postele, kde spal Tamaki. Ležel na boku a oddychoval z hlubokého spánku. Jeho zlatavé vlasy mu spadaly do obličeje, hrudník měl mírně odrytý a na jeho bělostné kůži na krku a u klíční kosti byly jasné rudé skvrny.

Kyouya v první chvíli zůstal jako přimražený, neschopný pohybu. Byl naprosto v šoku. Tenhle obraz… nebude nikdy moc vymazat ze své paměti.

(My jsme… spolu vážně spali? Uh… bože… proč zrovna s Tamakim?! Kdyby to byla nějaká holka z Host Clubu, ale Tamaki… Tamaki je můj přítel, a navíc oba dva jsme kluci… bože… radši nechci vědět jak daleko jsme až zašli.) A ačkoliv mu bylo špatně ze sebe samého z toho, co udělal, nemohl potlačit myšlenku, že Tamaki, jak tu tak leží vedle něho, je neskutečně sexy. (Co bude teď? Budeme spolu chodit?) Při té myšlence mu přejel mráz po zádech. (Nepřichází v úvahu!) Tamaki dokáže být příšerně vlezlý a i když si na to už do určité míry zvykl (resp. Naučil se ho ignorovat), představa že by mu psal dvakrát tolik smsek než teďka, ho děsí.

(Ne, o to nejde. Ale co Tamaki, až se probere? Bude mě za tohle nenávidět… a jestli se pohádáme – a já vím, jak on dokáže být dramatický – tak to může být i konec Host Clubu, a to já nemůžu dopustit. Navíc já ani on si nemůžeme takový vztah dovolit…) začal chladně uvažovat. (A nejspíš bude mít stejně okno jako já. Vypil toho taky hodně.) Chladné uvažování u něj mělo vždy přednost před city.

Opatrně se zvedl a začal se potichu oblékat do svého oblečení. Jak si oblíkal kalhoty, všiml si zaschlého spermatu na svém těle. (Bože… my spolu vážně spali...) polknul a jen rychle na sebe hodil košili, zapne si i až venku. Ještě si vzal ze stolku brýle a ujistil se, že v pokoji nic nezapomněl.

Naposledy se podíval na spícího přítele. (Promiň Tamaki… bude to takhle pro oba lepší…) a jak opouštěl místnost, jediné, čeho nejvíc litoval bylo to, že si vůbec na nic z té noci nedokázal vzpomenout. Avšak jen co si uvědomil směr svých myšlenek, rychle je zahnal pryč.

* * *

Tamaki se probudil až o pár hodin později. Taky mu bylo blbě a taky si vůbec nepamatoval na to, co se stalo. (Božééééé moje hlava…) Zakňučel a posadil se na postel, v tu chvíli projela jeho tělem bolest, jak ho bolel zadek. (To byla zase noc… takhle jsem se ještě nikdy nezřídil… bolí mě celé tělo… jak jsem jen mohl, já okouzlující princ, se takto shodit před očima ostatních lidí…) Ovšem jeho sebelitující myšlenky přestaly v momentě, kdy si uvědomil, že leží na kraji postele a tom druhém spal někdo jiný. A taky to, že je nahý. Ztuhl. V první chvíli nevěděl, co dělat. Napamatoval si naprosto vůbec nic. A víc než to, že se s někým nejspíš vyspal ho deprimoval fakt, že ten někdo tu NENÍ.

(Vyspal jsem se… s nějakou holkou… nejspíš s nějakou slečnou co chodí do Host Clubu… oh bože, s kterou to bylo?!!!) začal zoufale pátrat v paměti, ale měl v hlavě černo. Ať už to byla kterákoliv, nakonec si uvědomil, že na tom zase tak nesejde, on pan úžasný princ přeci nesmí svou první dívku jakkoli zklamat! A hlavně nesmí dát najevo, že si z té noci nic nepamatuje. (Určitě bude v koupelně. Nebo v jídelně na snídani.) přemýšlel a rychle vstal z postele. Bolest hlavy i celého těla musí hrdinsky přetrpět, pro ni potřebuje vypadat nejkouzelněji jak to jen půjde!

Jen co vešel do koupelny, aby se osprchoval, zahlédl svůj odraz v zrcadle. „KATASTFOFA!!!" Zařval dramaticky přes celý dům a zoufale si prohlížel fleky na svém krku. „O bože, jak mi to jen mohla udělat, moje úžasná bílá kůže… to ani makeup nezakryje…" skoro vypukl v pláč.

* * *

Po dvou hodinách prohledávání celého sídla i zahrady s obrovskou bolestí hlavy a voláním „Beruško, zlatíčko, jsi tu?" nakonec došel k závěru, že jeho drahá neznámá tu není. Dramaticky se posadil na gauč v obýváku a jako by se mu zhroutil svět. „To… to není možné…" z očí mu ukápla slza…

* * *

Pokračování bude brzy! ;)


End file.
